With You
by cchicchishi
Summary: [Fluffy aokise fanfic] It's CHRISTMAS EVE and all Aomine wants to do is be with Kise. Rated T because of profanity


/screams the very first fanfic i've ever finished

**Summary:** [Fluffy fanfic] It's CHRISTMAS EVE, and all Aomine wants to do is be with Kise and Kise only.

**Rated T:** Because of Aomine's mouth (bad language).

* * *

Kise's P.O.V

* * *

I huddle my scarf closer to my face, today is Christmas Eve and I'm currently battling the cold wind to go home. I'm glad I've finally finished all the photo shoots and interviews, it has almost been more than a year since I've been going out with Aomine and today will be our first Christmas Eve together. As I walk through the bright blue Christmas lights that remind me awfully of Aominecchi, I hoist my bag up my shoulder and enter our favorite bakery. I'm not the greatest cook nor is Aomine (can you even imagine that guy cook? He can burn the whole house down in under 5 seconds), so that's how we found this bakery. After we would quit attempting to cook, we'd walk to this bakery. The smell of their strong coffee and freshly baked bread would linger on us after awhile since we went so often. I smile thinking about those times, I love remembering them! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside, like I can just run up to him and hid my face in his chest inhaling in his musky scent and wrap my arms around him and never let go, like I can just lay there beside him living life carelessly and mistakes wouldn't matter, because I'm with him, and any mistake, any and every flaw would be perfect because that's what he saw past my flaws, because I know when he looks at me, he only sees perfection. It was something Aomine has taught me…and as a model, it was very hard for me. People would try to pick out the flaws in me and verbalize it, I would receive tons of hate online and offline, but no matter what, I know he'll always love me and be there for me and truthfully that's all that matters to me.

After picking out a cake I quickly leave the shop with the one cake we would look at all the time, one of our favorites. Continuing my way back home, I fill my head with thoughts of just waiting until midnight to open the presents, cuddling together to keep warmth in front of the fireplace and joke about spotting Santa. I couldn't wait to get home, to spend those times with him because I haven't to be able to lately; my manager really did crush me with appointments that would literally leave me flat out dead in the middle of the day. Modeling was fun of course, but it is tiring. I'd much rather spend my time with Aomine, or maybe play more basketball with the others! Aominecci would tell me to notify my manager about how I need my personal time and rest but work is work. Again, I look up at the blue lights carefully wrapped around the street lamps, they really remind me also of the time Aominecchi and I attempted to decorate our Christmas tree four weeks ago, the last week I was actually free. It seemed impossible to decorate at the time; we'd somehow end up tangled together with the lights on, I swear I nearly became blind. But the tree looked great in the end; I'm surprised that nothing was burned by the lights yet. I walk faster quickening my pace, eager to get home. I'm almost there, almost. The wind is colder now, but it's not as violent as the first few gusts of wind after leaving the photo shoot. I open the door to my house.

Today is Christmas Eve, and it will be the best one ever.

* * *

My place is almost always empty. When I say almost always, my house will always be the place to party after we win a game or anything that had to do with hanging out with friends. Of course, my mother wouldn't really mind, since she has a job in which I'd rarely see her in the times I'm awake and about (I don't even KNOW what she works as) but she's also overlooks who I work for and when, and she'll accept it if she is okay with it. She's really hard working, single mother, I feel like helping by also working to pay for expenses may help. I'd much rather work and live comfortably, than to work my mother to death and live luxuriously.

We have 3 rooms here for me, a guest (who was always Aominecchi) and my mother. Aomine started to 'live' here after his mother passed away and his father remarried. My mother doesn't mind, she knows that his relationship with his father is pretty bad, both my mother and his stepmother agreed to let him stay here if he wished. Before he started staying here, I'd see him aimlessly walk around after school for hours, I became worried. If it was raining I'd carry an extra umbrella for him and I'd always try to stay with him as long as possible, make sure he wasn't causing any trouble. I'd try to get any information on him via asking Momoicchi or Kurokocchi. It was then when I realized that I liked him, that what I confused for friendship… was love.

I kick off my shoes and place them to the side before walking in; I head straight towards the living room placing the box of cake on the coffee table. I remove my jacket tossing it on the couch before checking my phone looking at the texts:

**AOMINECCHI~**: Shopping with Momoi, Tetsu and Bakami. Don't wait outside for me; I'll be back around maybe 4?

**KISE**: Wah! I wish I went with you guys! I'm on my way home. Photo shoots finally over! x-x Can't wait to see you~!

I check the time.

'3:39' the clock read. I can just imagine them shopping right now, it was either Momoicchi buying other things that were not relevant to what they wanted to buy, or they probably kept on thinking they lost Kurokocchi. Hmmm, but also maybe Aominecchi slows them down by trying to pick a fight with Kagamicchi! I smile to myself, well since I'm early, why don't I plan a surprise for Aominecchi? I grab my jacket, walking upstairs to put it away and probably take a shower and change. With Aominecchi out with Momoicchi, Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi, that would give me more than enough time to plan out the surprise.

* * *

Aomine's P.O.V

* * *

Why? I try to ask Momoi to help me get a present for Kise, and now I'm stuck here with barely ANY money thanks to that big boobed girl. Fuck it, not only that but I'm also stuck here with Bakami and Mr. Hey-let-me-think-I'm-here-and-then-disappear. I sigh, I want to go home and rest; I'm too lazy to be running around the place, trying to find where Momoi ran off to. I'd ditch them, but I still have no idea what to give Kise for tonight. Ah, I should have bought something earlier. Lazily I start to plan, I'll probably just apologize for not getting him anything, promise him a next time and I'll have more time then. That or get him a really shitty present, but I'm not I'm huge enough asshole to do that. Right there I decide, I'll promise him a next time, now if only I can at least find and ask Tetsu to tell Momoi that I left, or else she will never shut up about it. I can already imagine it, Momoi yelling at me for being 'un-gentleman like'. Quickly, I try to find Kuroko, or else I'll never make it back to see Kise or probably never make it back alive. I can lose both my arms trying to find him, but no fucking way will I miss spending time with Kise, especially after weeks of not being able to. I walk out of the queue up, to look for Kuroko.

Why the hell is it so fucking cold? Today is the worst ever, after spending 20 fucking minutes looking for Tetsu and then tripping down the stairs on the way out. This is a really shitty day. As I walk across the busy street, I zip up my jacket up violently shoving my hands in the pockets, I quietly mutter to myself. I have 642 yen left thanks to that 'shopping'. I'm surprised the stores didn't close yet, but I'd still be fucked. Momoi probably researched all the closing times of all the stores in this area probably even all of Japan. Are all girls like that? I sigh. How the hell should I know?

As I start making my way home, I check my phone for the time. '3:59' good timing, I did say I'd be at home by 4. I'm surprised i'm on time even after wasting so much time with them. Quickly, I text Kise and tell him that I'll be home in about 7 minutes. I stuff my phone back into my jean pocket and start jogging. The warm golden-yellow Christmas lights around here entwined with the blue lights remind me of the time we attempted to decorate that stupid Christmas tree. I like thinking about the times with Kise, since he did really save me. I have a bad relationship with my dad, I never got to decorate the tree together as a family with my REAL mother, not that woman he married. When I was little, I'd watch and maybe help my mother to do it. Personally I don't think my step mom is that bad, but my dad… that fucking piece of shit scum remarried only a few months after, as if he never loved mom, like she never was anything important. So if he's happier with her than our real mother, then I don't want to see his fucking face.

I quickly try to think of something else. Kise. That's when it happened…Kise, he saved me. I'd be… hell, I don't even know where the fuck I'd be right now without him. I would probably had quit basketball, quit school maybe even join some gang. Despite how stupid and oblivious he can be, he really is…amazing...stunning. He... I can tell he really cared, I don't know how, I just…knew. He didn't give me that 'i'm so sorry' crap. He did something, he did everything he could.

Passing by the millions of people, I look at the time again this time, reading from a clock above a shop. It's probably been 5 minutes since I left the plaza of stores. It's 4:03, awesome, a few minutes earlier than I thought again. I smirk at the thought of seeing Kise after he was so busy for all of the weeks before today. Kise, it's like I can't live with or without him. Cheesy but true. Quickly, I continue jogging faster. Making my way back, to his- wait no-our home, where we both belong, together.

Today is Christmas Eve and I'll give up anything to spend it with my Kise Ryouta.

* * *

Kise's P.O.V:

* * *

It's been around more than 30 minutes, how do I not have a plan? I start freaking out; he could be here any moment! It's very likely that he probably ditched them! Should I make food? Dress up for the occasion? Or…that? I shake my head to get that dirty thought out of my head. Well, I guess it wouldn't really matter, considering how Aominecchi is, he probably wouldn't even…how should I word it? Wouldn't care, I guess. Not that he doesn't actually care! But...yeah.

I bring my knees to my chest, rest my chin on the caps of my knees and wrap my arms around my legs, thinking hard I stare at the T.V., pouting. Maybe I should hide the present and send him on a mini treasure hunt? No. He'll probably just give up.

Or maybe a simple surprise would be enough. But then, where should I hide? Ah, decisions, decisions. Wait no. My shoes at the door would ruin it; he'll know I'm home. I jump up and grab my shoes, throwing it to a closet. I run to check up on the cake in the fridge, maybe I should hide that in another spot too? Aominecchi is almost always hungry, so he'll probably check the fridge. I take out my phone from my pocket to check the time, maybe lie to Aominecchi and make him think I'm not home yet. It's 4:10, oh god he probably should be close. Then I heard the front door being unlock and Aomine cussing under his breath. Quickly without thinking I run into the bath room. And I hear Aomine's footstep walking to the living room.

* * *

Aomine's P.O.V:

* * *

Thank fucking god that I did not break the keys. I swear, they almost felt like they were on the verge of breaking, I should carry a spare in case maybe. How can turning a key to the right be so hard? I walk towards the couch and plop myself down on it. I text Kise, telling him I'm home. I wait a few minutes for an answer. Ah, that Kise must be busy now, I don't blame him. He is a model, but does taking a bunch of picture really take that much time? I get up, and walk into the kitchen; I'm hungry, too hungry. Just as I reach to open the fridge I hear a loud thud coming from the bathroom.

"What the fuck." I said aloud as I run towards the bathroom.

I see him flat on the floor. "Kise? What the hell?"

Kise slowly stands up his hand touching his head. "Aha. Sorry, I was going to surprise you but I slipped and fell down."

I stare at him, stupidly probably with a hint of amazement on how badly he had planned out his surprise. Nonetheless, I smile a really genuine smile this idiot I just can't. I really don't know what did to me. It was as if he had cast a spell on me, to make me think that he was perfect. His eyes, mouth, lips, face, arms, everything; it was just so perfect. Damn, how I love this idiot so much.

He stares at me, mouth somewhat agape and he smiles back a cheesy smile. He's probably getting teary eyed, I can see it since the lights from the window make him and his glassy eyes glow.

_He's an angel, my angel._

"I missed you so much." The model wept.

I walk towards him and I give him a tight hug. I hate to admit it, but I guess being with him changed me, for the good. I probably… probably would be dead right now without him.

'I missed you too.' I whisper in his ear, I let go of him.

Like I predicted, he's crying. His tears glisten in the moonlight like crystals. Even when crying, he seems flawless. Slowly I hold both his cheeks with my hands and start kissing his tears, each and every one of them away. It was something I always did when he cried, whether it was for happiness or sadness.

"Aominecchi". Kise breathed, he looks down on the floor his face a bright shade of red. "Don't do that it's embarrassing!" He spluttered. I chuckle, and plant a kiss on his forehead.

"Come on, the bathroom is not a place to celebrate Christmas Eve." I drawled as I grabbed Kise's hand and walked out the bathroom but then, Kise stops and I turn around.

"Hey Aominecchi," The model whispered. "I love you Aomine."

I smile. "I love you too Kise." I replied. He walks up next to me and he holds my hand.

Today is Christmas Eve and I'm home with Kise.

Today is Christmas Eve, and it's the best one I've ever had.

* * *

_The End._

* * *

AN: Okay, it didn't go how i planned it to, but i'm still content with how it is. Maybe i'll rewrite it one day.


End file.
